breadgarscampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Consequences
"Consequences" (2x05) ''is the eighth session of '''Breadgar's Campaign '''and the fifth session of 'Chapter 2. Following the calamitous meeting at Caelum that culminated with the death of Princeps Korvus Castus and the Rowdypuffs being framed with his murder, the group and Dawning are left to contemplate their next move. '''Synopsis Following the murder of Princeps Korvus Castus, Dawning was forced to teleport the group back to the unknown room for their safety. The group are transported back and contemplate their fates as they are left to think about their next move. Dawning takes a seat at the table and recuperates. He pulls out a vial from his suit and downs it in one gulp. When asked on what he was drinking, Dawning called it a “pick me up”. Afterwards, Dawning calls in a servant, Demetri, to bring refreshments. Demetri compiled and was about to leave when he noticed Aamon, whose race (dust genasi) visibly interested both Dawning and Demetri. Afterwards, Demetri returns with food for the group and a large ornate goblet for Dawning to drink from. After the group had eaten and rested, they discussed their next move. Dawning offered the idea of investigating the Ithilian Coalition as it had gone dark recently, with no responses to envoys. The group agrees and afterwards, Dawning teleports the group to the border of the eastern part of the Ferox Jungle. The group then began their trek through the jungle, forced to take the long way. The jungle is noticeably empty, with few animals encountered throughout the journey. After a few hours of travel, the group walk into a spider nest and are ambushed. In the ensuing combat, the group managed to make quick work of the spiders with few injuries. They make their way out of the spider next and continue their way into the jungle. They soon encounter swamp land and are forced to trek through the swamp. However Aamon is able to summon eagles to transport the group whilst Talucia is able to swiftly navigate the swamps using his abilities. As the group continues into the swamps, the environment gets foggier and foggier, until eventually the fog is so thick, it is difficult to see past ten feet. The group eventually make their way to a massive cave mouth, with various piles of bones and a giant ape corpse. They are about to investigate it when they suddenly hear the flapping of wings, incredibly loud it in sound. The sounds began to get closer and closer and the group are forced to hide, lest it be a threat. The approaching sounds reveal themselves to the flapping of the wings of an adult Black Dragon. Although the group hides, the dragon’s perception allows it to ascertain the group’s presence. It calls out to the group to reveal themselves. The group reluctantly do so and introduce themselves. The dragon introduces itself as Letalis, ruler of the Aegrotus Domain. It asks the group why they were in the domain and Ann answers that they were passing through and meant no harm. Amused, the dragon bid them farewell and let them go. Just before they left however, Letalis, stopped them and questioned Ann, inquiring on her full name. Ann’s full name amused Letalis who remarked on how they wished they could see how she reacted. Afterwards, despite Ann’s protests, the dragon refused any questions and shooed them away. The group left, and soon made their way out of the swamp, making camp not long after. Ambrose took the chance to explore their surroundings whilst Talucia submitted some samples whilst acquiring supplies. The next few days were spent following the trail with little change in the scenery. The group eventually encountered a clearing where they found the corpse of a Caelish cartographer, dating back to 300 AFT. Afterwards, they continued the journey for a further two more days. They encountered an abandoned ork outpost, which was revealed to be attacked. They also eventually encountered a wounded giant ape. It was cautious but Aamon’s kind nature and animal bonding skills proved to be fortuitous as he healed the wounds of the ape. His kindness earned him a new friend. Deciding to help Aamon, the ape (nicknamed Wynston) took the group on his shoulders and took them to Ithil, leaving afterwards. The group are left to investigate the city which was abandoned and in shambles. The city was deserted, with splatters of blood and evidence of struggles everywhere. The group eventually make their way to the Great Hall, where they find no one but find a great Warhammer which Ann lifts above her head with difficulty. Her lifting triggers a shockwave that erupts from the hammer and destroys all the nearby windows. It also triggers runic symbols on the hammer to glow and appear. Ann quickly puts it down after that. As soon as she does, a crack of thunder so loud occurs outside the hall. The hall doors then explode open as a massive tyrannosaurus like abomination attacks the group and forces them to flee. The group flee, with Aamon creating a snake summon to hold off the creature. The abomination brutally ends the snake but its death gave the group time to gain some distance. They make it outside the gate, where it magically shuts just as the abomination arrives at the gateway. The group continue to retreat, and reach the treeline just as the abomination tears through the gate. Before it can reach the group, Wynston returns. Although Aamon tries his best to fight with him, Ann stops him. He continues to struggle but Wynston smiles at him and insists he has it covered. Aamon is saddened and is told by Dawning through a telepathic message that Wynston has it covered. As this happens, Wynston reveals he had a yellow fruit in his hand which he promptly eats. This triggers a transformation to occur. His fur turns yellow, he gets more muscular and larger and grows two horns on his head. He roars a battle cry at the abomination and engages it in battle. The last thing Aamon sees before the trees and foliage block his view is the sight of Wynston locked in combat with the abomination.